


Canon in D

by moriturism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Fluff, Lighthearted, M/M, Weddings, background AkiSae, background AtsuHina, background bokuaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/moriturism
Summary: There are a few certainties in Tsukishima Kei’s life: he loves dinosaurs, the cafe five blocks away from the museum has the best coffee, and weddings are absolutely, undeniably horrible.Kuroo Tetsurou decides it’s his civic duty to change Kei’s mind, for the better.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	Canon in D

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #116: People said that if you become bridesmaids/groomsmen for more than three times, you're gonna be single forever. This will be Tsukki's fourth time.
> 
> I'm so happy I had a chance to take part in this event!! I hope you enjoy it :)

“Bow ties are so cool.”

Tsukishima Kei shifts his weight on his feet. He’d love to agree with Akiteru, but all he learned about bow ties are that they mean stuffy reception halls, relatives pinching his cheeks, and a piano not properly tuned blaring through the speakers.

“I guess,” Kei concedes, fingers fiddling with his bright turquoise bowtie. His mother made sure to get him one with a titanosaurus ( _not_ a brachiosaurus) so, it could be worse.

“C’mon, Kei!” His brother, Akiteru, slaps his back encouragingly. Kei winces. “When are we going to have another chance to be _groomsmen?_ Isn’t it fun?”

Kei swallows harshly.

“If you’re groomsmen more than three times you’ll never get married,” he states matter-of-factly. “I don’t think it’s something you want to do a lot.”

Akiteru visibly deflates, arm on his brother’s back still guiding him to their destination. “Didja actually listen to all that stuff mom said?”

Kei nodded discreetly. Listening to his mother talk about all the superstitions surrounding marriage felt like unlocking lore in a video game. If nothing, it made today a bit more bearable.

When Akiteru and Kei finally arrived at the dressing to see their cousin, the groom, bent down on the floor they were, if nothing else, entertained. _He’s always been clumsy,_ Kei cackled, hand flying to cover his laughs.

“D’ya need help?” Akiteru, the kinder of the two brothers, asked him.

“I just,” their cousin shuffled further under the table. Kei could see he had mangos on his underwear. Again, he muffled his giggles. “Dropped the ring somewhere.”

Kei paused. Akiteru looked to him, mouth opening in protest, eyes begging him not to say it.

“So you’re going to die?” Kei accused curiously.

All the shuffling around the room paused. Each of the groomsmen turned to look at Kei. The groom paused his frantic search to stare up in horror.

“They say if you drop the ring at a wedding, it means you’re going to die,” Kei clarified as if that made the situation any better.

Without missing a beat, the groom looked to the sky as if praying to a malevolent deity, and then promptly burst into tears.

It is exactly 8:36 AM when this happens, and coincidentally it is 8:36 AM when Tsukishima Kei, eleven years old, decides he really, really hates weddings.

* * *

Kei credited volleyball for many aspects of his life; he gained valuable friends, grew immensely, and to his personal delight kept busy. Busy enough, in fact, to avoid all the pesky wedding invitations from his extended family.

Kei thought about this, looking to the chapel ceiling, decorated with naked cherubs.

Not even volleyball could get us out of this.

“C’mon, Kei,” Akiteru beamed at him, overwhelmingly proud of himself. “We’re going back to the house to see Saeko.”

Kei scrunched his nose. Akiteru’s expression dropped. “I know that face,” he noted, with a sigh.

“Seeing the bride’s dress before the wedding is bad luck,” Kei claimed, crossing his arms indignantly. “Don’t blame me when you end up in an unhappy marriage.”

“She’s wearing a suit, first of all,” Akiteru ascertained, “And if my marriage is unhappy, _and it won’t be,_ you’re nagging won’t be any help!”

With a huff, Akiteru turned around to head towards his car. Kei, always the prepared one, turned around. Quietly, he scanned the chapel.

Decorations on the pews?

_Check._

Piano on stage-left?

_Check._

Arm slung around his shoulder?

_Check?_

For a moment, Kei sunk into the warmth of the touch, a welcome and wholly unfamiliar sensation, before remembering himself and flinching away. Next to him was the wedding planner, who was conveniently also an old friend of Kei’s from high school. How nice of Akiteru to hire _him._

“It’s all in place,” Kuroo reassured Kei. “I get paid to do this, Kei, it’ll all go smoothly as long as I’m here.”

The sound of his first name rolling off of Kuroo’s lips had chills running down Kei’s spine. He almost wanted to laugh. _Old friends?_ Heat rose in his cheeks. _No,_ he recalled. _He’s more than that._

“Sure,” Kei answered mechanically, swallowing his nostalgia. “Thanks for, you know,” Kei gestured around the chapel. “Organizing all this.”

Kuroo crossed his arms, a familiar grin finding its way to his lips. “Thank your brother for tipping me so well,” he joked, firmly pushing Tsukishima towards the door. “Now, go. He needs you right now more than I do.”

Kei paused, turning toward Kuroo with a shit-eating grin. “You need me?”

If Kei didn’t know any better, he would’ve called Kuroo _flush._

“Do you really believe in those wedding superstitions?” Kuroo deflected, rushing to fiddle with one of the decorations. “Go stop that groom from seeing his bride, if you care so much.”

Kei huffed, finding his way to the exit. “It doesn’t hurt to be careful,” he chided, suddenly giddy at the thought of watching the wedding unfold.

* * *

_Careful, my ass,_ Kei bemoaned.

“Who plans an outdoor wedding in _April?_ ” he scolded the two grooms sitting in front of him. “ _Of course,_ it’s going to rain!”

Hinata rocked back and forth nervously, fiddling with Atsumu’s hand. “You don’t have to be mean about it,” he muttered. Next to him, Atsumu looked as pale as a corpse.

“It’s over,” Atsumu muttered to himself. “My family came all the way from Kansai to see me get married and we can’t even do that right. What about the dogs? Do you think they’re lonely back home? I bet my grandmother felt it in her bones. She could’ve warned me. She could’ve…”

“ _Babe,_ ” Hinata whined, firmly putting an end to Atsumu’s rambling. “At least we have each other?” he offered.

“I think I’m gonna vomit,” Osamu interrupted.

Yamaguchi nodded, considering this possibility. “I brought plastic bags if you need some. It was in case Noya got too drunk, but I have a few extra. Can’t hurt to be prepared.”

Kei groaned. “Does _anyone_ care what happens to this wedding?” he exclaimed, before continuing to do damage control. It was far too late to regret accepting his position as groomsman. “Where’s the wedding planner? Let’s see if they can set up tents and decorate them before it’s time for the ceremony.”

“Yoo-hoo!” As if on cue, Kuroo entered with a long bag in tow. “Did you call?”

 _Why him?_ Kei wanted to ask, but he knew the answer. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

“Kenma was willing to drop some money to get you guys nice tents,” Kuroo announced. “I’ll string up some fairy lights, and you’ll be good as new. The wedding is saved!” Kuroo paused with his arms raised as if waiting for applause.

Hinata let out a cheer as Atsumu sang praises to his grandmother’s old bones. Kuroo, meanwhile, found his way over to Kei.

“So,” he raised an eyebrow. Kei cursed how incredibly attractive it made his face look, all sharp features and confident gestures. “Aren’t I good? Even in rain, I come in clutch.”

“ _Actually,_ ” Kei corrected. “Rain is good luck for a wedding. It means fertility.” Kei relished in the way Kuroo’s eyebrow twitched in irritation.

“Oh _really?_ ” he hissed, voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm. “How lovely for the grooms.”

“You two certainly argue like a married couple,” Yamaguchi laughed.

“The fuck do they need fertility for?” Osamu spouted next to him.

With a cackle, Kuroo turned to Kei. Kei absolutely despised his laugh. He despised how it came from his gut and filled up his lungs entirely. He despised how it made the whole room pause to take in the moment, the joke, the joy. He despised the shitty smirk that always accompanied it. But mostly, he hated how it made his cheeks flush from just the sound of it.

“Yeah,” Kuroo teased. “What _do_ they need fertility for, Kei?”

 _What’s with the first name?_ Kei wanted to scream. It sounded illegal, dripping off of his tongue like poison. It was absolutely lethal.

Without missing a beat, Kuroo slung an arm around Kei’s shoulder. Chilled from the rain, Kei let him, this time. He sunk into Kuroo’s touch, letting the rumble as he spoke wash over him.

“If you know so much about weddings, why don’t you try organizing one?” Kuroo teased, grasping Kei tightly.

“I wouldn’t want to put you out of business,” Kei quipped. “ _Tetsurou-san._ ”

If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Kuroo blushed.

* * *

It turns out, the only thing worse than having to attend a wedding is having to plan a wedding.

Kei supposed he should’ve known when Bokuto and Akaashi asked him to be a groomsman that it would be more work than all the previous weddings. Of course, with Tetsurou as Bokuto’s best friend, the groomsmen became a glorified catering service. Of course.

But regardless, all the strain from work seemed to melt away once they got to the reception. Akaashi and, well, the _other_ Akaashi were too busy slow dancing in the afterglow of their marriage to greet guests like they were supposed to, so Kei found himself stationed outside the doors with none other than one Kuroo Tetsurou.

(Even before they were dating, Kei never knew the two of them to act like anything but a married couple, so he’s not certain _why_ they need today to celebrate, but he takes one look at Tetsurou beaming proudly at the two of them and decides this a thought he can afford to keep to himself.)

Kei shifted his weight as he gave his best customer-service smile to the invitees. Across from him, Tetsurou seemed in his element.

It’d be a lie for Kei to say he wasn’t terrified of the way he felt around Tetsurou. He was addicting, in the best way possible. Although they’d faded after Tetsurou graduated, Kei never forgot how invigorating it was to stand across from him on the court. Like magic, the same feelings had begun to resurface when he saw Tetsurou again at Akiteru’s wedding.

Yet, this time there was a familiarity he lacked before. Tetsurou was no longer a veteran player and Kei a new greenhorn. Now, there was more. It took three weddings, but Kei was finally beginning to wonder if _they_ could be more.

Kei huffed to himself. _You’d think after being groomsmen four times, I’d learn that weddings aren’t really for me._

Wait.

Oh, _shit._

From the other side of the doorway, Tetsurou immediately noticed the way Kei’s expression dropped, eyebrows furrowing together.

“What’s wrong?” Tetsurou pushed, crossing the distance between them in two strides. “Constipated?”

“No!” Kei swatted him away, cracking his fingers nervously. “I just…” he sighed. “Just remembered something.”

Tetsurou raised an eyebrow, seeing through him. “Is this another one of your weird wedding superstitions?”

“They’re _not_ weird,” Kei stressed. “They’re ancient, and plenty of people believe in them, and—”

“And it’s okay that you believe them,” Tetsurou agreed, trailing his fingers down Kei’s arm to relax him. “But they’re not the law, and you shouldn’t let it ruin tonight. Besides,” Tetsurou grinned, and Kei felt his pulse start racing for a new reason. “I’m something of a wedding planner myself. Let me debunk it for you, what is it?”

Kei mumbled something incoherent, cheeks flushed red. With mock ignorance, Tetsurou stepped forward so he could hear Kei better, closing the distance between them at an alarming rate. “What was that?” he teased. Kei could smell the mint on his breath from where he was.

“If you’re a groomsman more than three times, you’ll be single for the rest of your life,” Kei huffed out quickly.

“And?” Tetsurou pressed forward. His chest was flat against Kei’s. Kei was certain this was foul play. No one could keep any secrets with a man quite so stunning that close. He could feel Tetsurou’s heartbeat. Or maybe that was his own, beating in his ears? Kei hoped Tetsurou didn’t notice how fast it was.

“And this is my fourth time.”

Tetsurou nodded slowly, considering Kei’s words, before calling Hinata over.

“Man the doors,” he ordered, before seeing Hinata’s pout and adding, “I saved your wedding. This is the least you can do.”

Then, with practiced grace, Tetsurou linked his fingers through Kei’s tightly, tugging him towards the dance floor. Kei found himself grounded and fifty feet in the air at the same time. “C’mon,” Tetsurou smiled, eyes warm. “Let me distract you.”

With surprisingly little hesitation, Kei let Tetsurou weave him through the crowd. Once they were thoroughly mixed in with the other dancers, Tetsurou pulled Kei forward to put his hands on Kei’s hips.

“Hands on my neck,” Tetsurou requested with uncharacteristic firmness. Kei recalled that he used to be a captain, and doesn’t seem to have forgotten how to sound like one. With some awkwardness, Kei linked his arms around the back of Tetsurou’s neck. It was warm, Kei noticed, just like Tetsurou’s warm breath against his face.

“You can put your head on my shoulder if you’re more comfortable with that,” Tetsurou offered, beginning to sway back and forth to the beat.

“What,” Kei mocked. “Like a lovesick teenager?”

He could hear the grin in Tetsurou’s voice as he responded, “Sure, if you’d like.”

Face warm, Kei muffled his embarrassment in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck. He was going to die. He was certain of it.

“If you’re worried about being undateable, don’t be,” Tetsurou soothed him, somewhat awkwardly. Kei stepped on Tetsurou’s foot. Despite the ballad in the background, their dance felt anything but smooth. “I know plenty of people who would date you.”

Kei huffed out a laugh. He felt Tetsurou’s grip on his hips tighten for a moment, before relaxing again. “Like who?”

Tetsurou’s neck heated up. Kei noticed. “Just, you know. People.”

With a deceivingly silky voice, Kei asked, “Names, please, Tetsurou-san.” He felt Tetsurou melt under his arms, Kei’s fingers tracing delicate circles over his neck.

“Wouldn’t it be too easy for you if I told you?” Tetsurou pondered. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Kei sighed, relaxing into Tetsurou’s body. “Thanks,” he conceded, tone uncharacteristically gentle. “For making me feel better.”

Tetsurou exhaled his relief. “Of course,” he reassured Kei, one hand moving to rub his back. “I know we didn’t talk for a while but I’ll be here for you,” Tetsurou promised. “Anytime.”

Their conversation simmered down until they were simply two melodies, finding their rhythm as they basked in the afterglow of the wedding.

Eventually, however, all good things must come to an end.

With a loud “Attention, everyone!” Koutarou got the attention of all the partygoers. “Please go home!” he requested with all the grace of a baby giraffe. “But before that, we have one last event!” Next to him, Keiji held a bouquet of flowers.

 _They should’ve done this after the ceremony,_ Kei criticized but kept his mouth shut. With a hand on the small of Kei’s back, Tetsurou pushed both of them forward.

Of course, Kei knew what the flower toss meant, but it was one of the superstitions he cared the least for. A bundle of dead plants won’t decide who gets married, that’s just overkill.

Still, Tetsurou seemed to look forward to it so Kei couldn’t help but watch as Keiji and Koutarou held the flowers together, swinging back and forth dramatically as they prepared to throw.

They were too far back for Kei to care, he deduced.

 _But,_ he bemused. _It’d be funny if that volleyball strength affected this._

With one final swing, the flowers flew into the air.

The arc they made was magnificent, really. It reminded Kei of a clean set, as expected of Keiji. And of course, Kei had to bite his tongue.

It was aimed straight for him.

Almost too perfectly, the bouquet landed in his hands. Around him, cheering erupted. No one seemed to really care about _who_ caught the flowers, all too concerned with getting home and finding which gift bag was for him. But Tetsurou, whose hand had fallen to his side, stared right through Kei.

“Well,” Tetsurou smiled at Kei, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Even _I_ know what that means.”

Kei found himself sputtering for words, looking for an excuse. “It’s not like this means anything,” he heard himself say. “I mean, there’s plenty of people here who will get married before me. Nishinoya and Asahi are engaged. Yamaguchi is—”

Tetsurou stepped forward to plant a kiss firmly on Kei’s cheek. That shut him up pretty easily.

“Well,” Tetsurou’s smile was unwavering. It was brighter than any of Koutarou’s shitty ‘Bokuto Beam’ lights. “If you need someone to marry, you know where to find me.”

With the caution of touching porcelain and eyes full of the whole world, Tetsurou reached forward to tuck Kei’s hair behind his ear. Kei thought, truly, if the world paused at that moment and Kei spent the rest of his life stuck like that, the callus of Tetsurou’s palm warm against his cheek, he’d die happy.

“Goodnight, Kei,” Tetsurou whispered, like a vow.

Kei released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, flowers shaking in his hands.

Maybe weddings weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
